


How Ray Got His Groove Back [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ray got into Fraser's groove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ray Got His Groove Back [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Ray Got His Groove Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54447) by Aristide & Bone. 



Length: 3hr:51min:53sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-ray-got-his-groove-back).

Cover art by crysothemis


End file.
